Various devices require antenna systems that are capable of transmitting and receiving radio waves. One such device is a radio frequency identification (RFID) system for communication between an RFID reader and an RFID tag. A possible example of an RFID system is an inventory monitoring system used to track the quantity and location of products in an inventory.